RotG randomness
by Ocbooyah
Summary: Multicrack. Idiocity. OOC. The 3 Stooges. Get it? IF I USE A LINE FROM YOUR STORY, YOU HAVE ALL THE CREDIT.
1. Why Bunny is an airhead

**A/n Hai! Ok, its like, 12 midnight at my house, when my muse, whom I've appropriatly dubbed The Annoying Boogeyman, started screaming at me saying 'Do it! Do it! Do it!' While I was reading a fic on here about Sandy, silly string and cookies. (Don't ask.) So, I made this. Its a... I have no Bleeping idea what this is, actully. So, between a foam bat, a cat, and a hat, I made this crappyish fic with random tidbits of RotG randomness. WARNING! I WILL USE LINES FROM VARIOUS FICS FROM ACROSS THE FANFICTION UNIVERRRRSE! IF I USE YOURS, YOU GOTZ ALL THE CREDIT. **

* * *

"Jack."

"What?"

"Jack."

"What?"

"Jack."

"WHAT?"

"Jack."

"WHAT THE BLEEP DO YOU WANT?"

"Hi."

Facepalm

"Bunny."

"Hm?"

"Your an idiot."

* * *

**Sooo, yea... R&R.**


	2. Glitter Skulls

**Willowsmoke- I have no idea what this even is. My muse made me post this. (He has foxdung brains) **

* * *

"Pitch, why is there a Nightmare sand skull in my underwear drawer?"

"... Jack, that is black glitter."

.

.

.

"Which way did Bunny go?"

"Globe.".

.

.

.

"WHAT THE BLOODY BLEEP!"

"SERVES YOU RIGHT!"

"BOYS! SHUT UP!"

"Yes Tooth..."


	3. Spiders and Sandy

(Moonlight) Ooookay, now you need to keep with me friend and tell me ALL about it. I know you've had a long day and stuff, maybe a few traumas, and you're taking it out on this lil' fanfic. And that's good! Now you just come with me and OK ASYLUM HERE'S THE PATIENT WATCH IT SHE'S GOT A LAPTOP AND FANFICTION OPEN SEE YA.

But seriously, though, this story was worth reading. Keep it comin'!

**I'm insane? INSANE? GRRR *gets bang gun* HA *Shoots and BANG! comes out* Not really, but that review made me laugh. Hard. Glad ya liked it! **

* * *

"So, Sandy is scared of spiders?"

"Da."

"North?"

"Da?"

.

.

.

"Can you carve me some spiders?"

"Da... heheh"

.

.

.

"SANDY! I'M SORRY! NORTH SAID YOU WERE! HELP!"

_Don't. Bring. Spiders. Near. Me. AGAIN. _

_._

_._

_._

"What happened to Jack?"

"Sandy happened"

"How?"

"Spiders."

"... I need to check my Nightmare..."

"Manny help us all."

.

.

.

"HELP! SANDY IS GONE CRAZY! HELP!"

.

.

.

"What happened to Pitch?"

"Sandy happened."

"...Why? No, How?"

"Spiders."

"... I need to go prepare Easter..."


	4. HAPPY EASTER!

im a guest woooo

Well... the title is accurate. And this is indeed some utterly random and somehow so bleeping hilarious fanfic so far. keep going bleep.

**I will XD**

Rachealninja10

(not logged in right now)  
chap 3 reaction... Spiders?! Where? Sandy, I'll help you deal with these bakas! (bakas fools)

**I actually wrote it when my brother brought a spider home. XD I said the exact same thing! XD**

* * *

A chicken crows

.

.

.

BLAAAAAARRRRRGGG!

"HOLY DARKNESS!"

"Morning Pitch!"

.

.

.

"Jack, where are you and why the bleep are you in my lair?"

"I'm not in your lair. And I wanted to give you an Easter present."

"Why..?"

.

.

.

"ITS A HOLIDAY YA GUMBIE!"

"OW! ASTER! FINE!"

"Just go outside of your bedroom."

.

.

.

"WHAT THE BLEEP DID YOU DO?"

"Painted it pink."

.

.

.

"AHH! WE'RE SORRY PITCH! HELP!"

* * *

**A/n So Happy Easter! Bunny wrote this, and threatened to throw me in his pink paint pool if I didn't upload this..**


	5. Of Drunk Guardians and Spiked Eggnog

**A/N Hai! The only reason I'm posting this chappie is to tell you I have a poll on my profile about this story. 'Should I put more detail into this?' Go aheas and vote. If your a not a member, just put your vote in a review.**

* * *

"99 cups of eggnog on the wall, 99 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 98 cups of eggnog on the wall.

98 cups of eggnog on the wall, 98 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 97 cups of eggnog on the wall.

97 cups of eggnog on the wall, 97 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 96 cups of eggnog on the wall.

96 cups of eggnog on the wall, 96 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 95 cups of eggnog on the wall.

95 cups of eggnog on the wall, 95 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 94 cups of eggnog on the wall.

94 cups of eggnog on the wall, 94 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 93 cups of eggnog on the wall.

93 cups of eggnog on the wall, 93 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 92 cups of eggnog on the wall.

92 cups of eggnog on the wall, 92 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 91 cups of eggnog on the wall.

91 cups of eggnog on the wall, 91 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 90 cups of eggnog on the wall.

90 cups of eggnog on the wall, 90 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 89 cups of eggnog on the wall.

89 cups of eggnog on the wall, 89 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 88 cups of eggnog on the wall.

88 cups of eggnog on the wall, 88 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 87 cups of eggnog on the wall.

87 cups of eggnog on the wall, 87 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 86 cups of eggnog on the wall.

86 cups of eggnog on the wall, 86 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 85 cups of eggnog on the wall.

85 cups of eggnog on the wall, 85 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 84 cups of eggnog on the wall.

84 cups of eggnog on the wall, 84 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 83 cups of eggnog on the wall.

83 cups of eggnog on the wall, 83 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 82 cups of eggnog on the wall.

82 cups of eggnog on the wall, 82 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 81 cups of eggnog on the wall.

81 cups of eggnog on the wall, 81 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 80 cups of eggnog on the wall.

80 cups of eggnog on the wall, 80 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 79 cups of eggnog on the wall.

79 cups of eggnog on the wall, 79 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 78 cups of eggnog on the wall.

78 cups of eggnog on the wall, 78 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 77 cups of eggnog on the wall.

77 cups of eggnog on the wall, 77 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 76 cups of eggnog on the wall.

76 cups of eggnog on the wall, 76 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 75 cups of eggnog on the wall.

75 cups of eggnog on the wall, 75 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 74 cups of eggnog on the wall.

74 cups of eggnog on the wall, 74 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 73 cups of eggnog on the wall.

73 cups of eggnog on the wall, 73 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 72 cups of eggnog on the wall.

72 cups of eggnog on the wall, 72 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 71 cups of eggnog on the wall.

71 cups of eggnog on the wall, 71 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 70 cups of eggnog on the wall.

70 cups of eggnog on the wall, 70 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 69 cups of eggnog on the wall.

69 cups of eggnog on the wall, 69 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 68 cups of eggnog on the wall.

68 cups of eggnog on the wall, 68 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 67 cups of eggnog on the wall.

67 cups of eggnog on the wall, 67 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 66 cups of eggnog on the wall.

66 cups of eggnog on the wall, 66 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 65 cups of eggnog on the wall.

65 cups of eggnog on the wall, 65 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 64 cups of eggnog on the wall.

64 cups of eggnog on the wall, 64 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 63 cups of eggnog on the wall.

63 cups of eggnog on the wall, 63 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 62 cups of eggnog on the wall.

62 cups of eggnog on the wall, 62 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 61 cups of eggnog on the wall.

61 cups of eggnog on the wall, 61 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 60 cups of eggnog on the wall.

60 cups of eggnog on the wall, 60 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 59 cups of eggnog on the wall.

59 cups of eggnog on the wall, 59 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 58 cups of eggnog on the wall.

58 cups of eggnog on the wall, 58 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 57 cups of eggnog on the wall.

57 cups of eggnog on the wall, 57 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 56 cups of eggnog on the wall.

56 cups of eggnog on the wall, 56 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 55 cups of eggnog on the wall.

55 cups of eggnog on the wall, 55 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 54 cups of eggnog on the wall.

54 cups of eggnog on the wall, 54 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 53 cups of eggnog on the wall.

53 cups of eggnog on the wall, 53 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 52 cups of eggnog on the wall.

52 cups of eggnog on the wall, 52 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 51 cups of eggnog on the wall.

51 cups of eggnog on the wall, 51 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 50 cups of eggnog on the wall.

50 cups of eggnog on the wall, 50 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 49 cups of eggnog on the wall.

49 cups of eggnog on the wall, 49 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 48 cups of eggnog on the wall.

48 cups of eggnog on the wall, 48 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 47 cups of eggnog on the wall.

47 cups of eggnog on the wall, 47 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 46 cups of eggnog on the wall.

46 cups of eggnog on the wall, 46 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 45 cups of eggnog on the wall.

45 cups of eggnog on the wall, 45 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 44 cups of eggnog on the wall.

44 cups of eggnog on the wall, 44 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 43 cups of eggnog on the wall.

43 cups of eggnog on the wall, 43 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 42 cups of eggnog on the wall.

42 cups of eggnog on the wall, 42 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 41 cups of eggnog on the wall.

41 cups of eggnog on the wall, 41 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 40 cups of eggnog on the wall.

40 cups of eggnog on the wall, 40 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 39 cups of eggnog on the wall.

39 cups of eggnog on the wall, 39 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 38 cups of eggnog on the wall.

38 cups of eggnog on the wall, 38 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 37 cups of eggnog on the wall.

37 cups of eggnog on the wall, 37 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 36 cups of eggnog on the wall.

36 cups of eggnog on the wall, 36 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 35 cups of eggnog on the wall.

35 cups of eggnog on the wall, 35 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 34 cups of eggnog on the wall.

34 cups of eggnog on the wall, 34 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 33 cups of eggnog on the wall.

33 cups of eggnog on the wall, 33 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 32 cups of eggnog on the wall.

32 cups of eggnog on the wall, 32 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 31 cups of eggnog on the wall.

31 cups of eggnog on the wall, 31 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 30 cups of eggnog on the wall.

30 cups of eggnog on the wall, 30 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 29 cups of eggnog on the wall.

29 cups of eggnog on the wall, 29 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 28 cups of eggnog on the wall.

28 cups of eggnog on the wall, 28 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 27 cups of eggnog on the wall.

27 cups of eggnog on the wall, 27 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 26 cups of eggnog on the wall.

26 cups of eggnog on the wall, 26 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 25 cups of eggnog on the wall.

25 cups of eggnog on the wall, 25 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 24 cups of eggnog on the wall.

24 cups of eggnog on the wall, 24 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 23 cups of eggnog on the wall.

23 cups of eggnog on the wall, 23 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 22 cups of eggnog on the wall.

22 cups of eggnog on the wall, 22 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 21 cups of eggnog on the wall.

21 cups of eggnog on the wall, 21 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 20 cups of eggnog on the wall.

20 cups of eggnog on the wall, 20 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 19 cups of eggnog on the wall.

19 cups of eggnog on the wall, 19 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 18 cups of eggnog on the wall.

18 cups of eggnog on the wall, 18 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 17 cups of eggnog on the wall.

17 cups of eggnog on the wall, 17 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 16 cups of eggnog on the wall.

16 cups of eggnog on the wall, 16 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 15 cups of eggnog on the wall.

15 cups of eggnog on the wall, 15 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 14 cups of eggnog on the wall.

14 cups of eggnog on the wall, 14 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 13 cups of eggnog on the wall.

13 cups of eggnog on the wall, 13 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 12 cups of eggnog on the wall.

12 cups of eggnog on the wall, 12 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 11 cups of eggnog on the wall.

11 cups of eggnog on the wall, 11 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 10 cups of eggnog on the wall.

10 cups of eggnog on the wall, 10 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 9 cups of eggnog on the wall.

9 cups of eggnog on the wall, 9 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 8 cups of eggnog on the wall.

8 cups of eggnog on the wall, 8 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 7 cups of eggnog on the wall.

7 cups of eggnog on the wall, 7 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 6 cups of eggnog on the wall.

6 cups of eggnog on the wall, 6 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 5 cups of eggnog on the wall.

5 cups of eggnog on the wall, 5 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 4 cups of eggnog on the wall.

4 cups of eggnog on the wall, 4 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 3 cups of eggnog on the wall.

3 cups of eggnog on the wall, 3 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 2 cups of eggnog on the wall.

2 cups of eggnog on the wall, 2 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 1 bottle of eggnog on the wall.

1 cup of eggnog on the wall, 1 cup of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, no more cups of eggnog on the wall.

No more cups of eggnog on the wall, no more cups of eggnog.

Go to the store and buy some more, 99 cups of eggnog on the wall!"

.

.

.

"You spiked their eggnog, didn't you."

"What else can a Winter Spirit do during summertime? Not everyone sulks in the dark in a dress, Pitch."

* * *

**No, I didn't type all that. Google found the lyrics, Wordpad switched the normal words.**


	6. Farmer Style

**A/N**

**Hai guys! I'm baaack!**

**Pitch: Oh Moon help us all**

**Oh stop being a whiner.**

**Pitch: A WHINER? I AM KING OF NIGHTMARES RULER OF DARKNESS-**

**Bullheaded, Stubborn, To-Big-For-His-Pants. We get it.**

**Pitch: I hate you.**

**I love you, too. Now say it.**

**Pitch o.0 Ocbooyah owns nothing but her twisted mind.**

* * *

"WORKIN' FARMER STYLE!"

.

.

.

"Frostbite, what are ya singing?"

"Tooth didn't want me to sing Gangnam Style, so I found Farmer Style, a parody."

.

.

.

"Give me those sunglasses."

.

.

.

"YEAA FARMER STYLE!"

.

.

.

"... What on Mim's green earth are you doing?"

"Farmer Style, Pitch!"

"Both of you?"

.

.

.

"Got any extra sunglasses?"

* * *

**A/N This Chappie was based onto a song named "Farmer Style" By the Peterson Farm Bros. on YouTube. They do parodies for farming to raise awareness of Agriculture, so I did a mini tribute in the form of this Nightmare.**

**Pitch: Anyone say nightmare?**

**GET OUTTA HERE, PITCH OR I WILL POST NEW YEAR'S PHOTOS OF YOU ON FACEBOOK! XP SO BLECH!**

**Pitch: WELL BLECH TO YOU! *Storms off***


End file.
